Dare to Dream
by slayer chik
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are to live with Kagome and her family after their parents death, but more and more bad luck comes their way. Will they be able to heal each other?
1. Last Night Home

Konnichiwa minna-san!! I know I should be working on my other fan-fics but this one came to mind, and I had a sudden urge to write it, gomen!! So, hope this one is good also.

Disclaimer: I am going to say this only once, so this goes for the entire fic: I don't own, you don't sue. I think we all have an agreement...

AN: In the beginning, Kagome and Inu Yasha are 6 years old, just so you know...

Kagome ran around the park at her town, laughing and chasing her friend Inu Yasha.

"Slow down Inu-chan! You're too fast!"

Inu Yasha just laughed and ran towards the river, picking up his speed. "I'll never slow down!"

Still determined, Kagome kept running, chasing her friend to the river. A few yards behind them sat their mothers, Aya Higurashi and Miya Tatsami.

"How cute they are," Miya stated watching the two children with joy. "They are just so adorable together, and they're such great friends, it is so lovely, isn't it, Aya?"

"Yes," Aya said nodding, watching the children also. "I think they are just made for each other."

Miya nodded at her friend's comment. "I'm just glad that he has such a sweet and wonderful girl as a friend. And she's such an angel, the way she treats my son."

"Kagome is good," Aya said with pride. "Anyone who does not like your son for who he is has problems. Your son is such a joy, and I'm so happy to know him." Aya smiled as she watched as Inu Yasha laugh as he stood at one side of the river and Kagome on the other yelling at him to help her over.

"I just hope his being a half demon doesn't ruin his life. He's such a great boy."

Aya smiled at her friend. "Why should you worry? He'll be fine. We all have faith in him."

"Hey, Inu-chan?" Kagome asked as she swung on the swings, Inu Yasha next to her, swinging as well.

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard to be a well...." She looked down and slowed her swinging. "A half demon," she whispered.

Inu Yasha just looked over at her. "Kag-chan, does my appearance bother you?" Worry was in his voice. Kagome had been his only friend, and he treasured her so much. Other kids picked on him for his looks, while Kagome stuck up for him and yelled at other kids. She was his best friend, and he was hers.

Kagome jumped off the swings and wobbled before standing up. "Of course not!" she cheerfully said. "I love you the way you are Inu-chan!" She smiled and watched him as he jumped off also.

"Bet you can't catch me!" she said as she laughed and ran away from him.

"You bet I can!" Inu Yasha yelled running after her.

And off they went, chasing each other yet once again.

"Kagome!" Aya yelled out for her daughter. "Time to go home for dinner!"

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back in response to her mother. "Hey," Kagome said turning to Inu Yasha. "Want to ask if you can sleep over?"

"Yeah!" Inu Yasha's face lit up, he loved staying over Kagome's house, his mother always made him Ramen when he was over.

Kagome and Inu Yasha ran over to their mothers, who were patiently waiting and talking to one another.

"Mama?" Kagome asked tugging gently on her mother's shirt. "Mama, can Inu-chan sleep over?"

"Can I, can I?" Inu Yasha asked jumping up and down.

"Sure, as long as it's fine with Inu Yasha's mother," she said looking over to Miya.

"That's fine!" Miya said smiling.

Sesshoumaru walked over behind his mother. "Can Sessy join too?" he asked in his most mature voice, but still sounding cute. (AN: Sess is 7 yrs old, so you know.)

Miya just looked over Aya, just laughed silently. "Of course, Sesshoumaru, you are always welcome."

Sesshoumaru's voice brightened up and he jumped up and down and hugged Aya. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Yay! Sess will be over too!" Kagome said happily. Inu Yasha seemed a little sad but kept his expression happy. He did love his brother, even thought they fought often at time.

After a few minutes, Miya said goodbye to her two sons, and kissed them both each on the forehead before heading on her way home. Kagome, her mother, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru walked in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine, the big house owned by Kagome and her family. Since the shrine was only a coupe blocks from the park, they walked home.

Once they arrived at the house, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru had a race up the long stairs, Sesshoumaru winning, since he was a full blooded demon.

Kagome, taking more than twice as long as Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, finally finished breathing heavily. "You guys are too fast for me!" she whined trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry Kag-chan," Inu Yasha apologized patting his friend on the shoulder.

"But I am still victorious!" Sesshoumaru bragged. "I am the ultimate!"

"I'm so slow!" Kagome whined again and tears formed in her eyes. "I will never be able to be fast like you guys!"

"Don't cry!" Inu Yasha said as he hugged her. "It's okay, don't worry! You're very fast, next time I'll go slow and stay with you, okay?"

Kagome sniffed and hugged her friend back. "Okay!"

"I am still victorious! I am the ruler!" Sesshoumaru kept on bragging.

"Ramen!" Aya yelled as she finished setting the table.

Inu Yasha and the other two ran down the stairs, Inu Yasha winning this time. He sat in his regular seat and jumped up and down excited. "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" he yelled over and over, excited to have ramen. Mrs. Higurashi made ramen from scratch, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. "Inu-chan, don't die from excitement!" She laughed and looked around at the food infront of her, noticing her mother made Oden, her favorite, and went into her speech of how wonderful Oden is.

With Kagome talking about Oden, and Inu Yasha talking about Ramen, Sesshoumaru was getting hungrier and hungier, staring at the food and started to drool. "It looks so gooood," he whined, wanting to dig in.

"Go ahead and eat," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down next to her husband, Katsu. "I hope you will all enjoy it!"

So they all ate, happily. Kagome overly happy with Oden, and Inu Yasha the same with his Ramen. Sesshoumaru was just happy with the food in general.

Later that night, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha sat on a huge futon in Kagome's room. Kagome was having fun taking turn brushing Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's long hair. Every time they slept over, it was always a habbit of hers to brush it, enjoying every moment of it.

"I wish I had hairs like yours!" she said brushing Inu Yasha's silky, silver hair. "It's so shiny and pretty!"

Inu Yasha just mumbled, he could care less about his hair. He, personally, was happy that someone else was taking out the knots and not him. "Feh," he added to his mumbling.

Sesshoumaru, sitting next to his brother watched Kagome's every move. "Wow, you're amazing!" he complimented.

"It's so easy!" she said smiling and put the brush down and tied Inu Yasha's hair into a braid. "There!" she said triumphed. "Now it'll be perfect tomorrow!"

"Feh," Inu Yasha mumbled yet once again.

"Kids, it's time for bed," Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the door to Kagome's bedroom.

"Aww," Kagome said pouting slightly. "But I was having so much fun Mama!"

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled. "I know, but tomorrow is another day. Now go to sleep, in the morning I'll make waffles. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the three of them said cheerfully.

"Good, now get some sleep."

"Yes Mama," Kagome said.

"Sweet dreams," she said as she bent down and kissed each of them on the head and watched them crawl into the futon, Sesshouamru on the left, Kagome in the middle, and Inu Yasha on the right. She closed off the light and took one last glance at them before shutting the door before returning to her own bedroom.

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru leaned on their sides and slept close to Kagome. Sesshoumaru placed his big, fluffy tail over the three of them, making Kagome laugh when it went over her face and tickled her nose.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her two best friends. "I love you guys!" she said as she hugged them tighter.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, both being demons and learning about the process of reproduction already in their tutoring from their father just blushed slightly. Sesshoumaru smiled as he blushed, he liked Kagome, and he knew his brother liked her also. Who couldn't? She was cute, smart, athletic, and friendly, she was perfect.

Inu Yasha purred slightly as leaned his head in the crook of Kagome's neck. "Love you too Kag-chan!" he said and kept on purring.

"Me too!" Sesshoumaru added and laid his head on the other side of her neck. To him and Inu Yasha, it was a war to see who Kagome liked more.

"Dream," she said as she pet her dog demon friend.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru looked up at their friend, their golden eyes full of wonder.

"Dare to dream at night," she said still petting her friends. "In fear of the worst, and dream during the day to fear for the best." She yawned and closed her eyes, her hands collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "Inu-chan, what does she mean?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I don't know..." he looked back up at Kagome. "I guess to dream."

"We'll figure it out later," Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes as well. "'Night Inu-chan."

"G'night Sess-chan," Inu Yasha said drifting off to sleep as well.

The two brothers slept with ease and comfort as they always did when at Kagome. Even though they were young, they knew what was happening with them and their friend, they knew what love meant. The two of them would have to fight over her one day, but it will end soon, maybe. But they knew one thing for sure; they would never leave her side, they would always love her, as a lover or as a brother.

And they will always watch their little goddess.

Okay, so this was a little long, chapter two coming asap, and Skater Boy will be worked on as well.

Same thing as Skater Boy: You Review, You Get Cookies! All cookies now come in every brand and flavor. Order up!

slayer chik


	2. A Needed Hug

Here's chapter two of Dare to Dream- sorry it took long!!!

Hope its good!!

Disclaimer in chapter one

* * *

Inu Yasha stood before the two tomb stones that had represented the names of his mother and father. Why, he kept wondering. Why did it happen to _my _parents?

"They were my mommy and daddy!" he screamed in his little boy voice. "Mommy!" he whined as he fell to the ground shaking and crying. "Daddy! Come back!"

Sesshoumaru silently stood under a tree, tightly holding onto the sword in his hands. "Tensaiga," he said. "That's your name… or so I was told…" Since he heard the news of his parents death, he was not able to express any emotion, only to become an emotionless soul and heart. While Inu Yasha cried and cried and didnt seem like he would ever stop. He wailed on for the past three days, when he found out the horrible new sof his parents murder.

In the meantime, Kagome was walking up to Inu Yasha holding white roses in her hands. She kneeled down next to her crying friend, and laid the roses on the graves, tears escaping from her once cheerful eyes.

"Inu-chan…" she said as she started to pet her friends hair. "Please, Inu-chan, don't cry…" she began to cry harder and she covered her eyes. "Please… this can't be happening…"

Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome, his best friend, and the girl he secretly loved, even though he was still young. He knew that his parents were murdered. He looked at his sword, Tetsuiga, that was given to him before his parents' death. Looking up at Kagome, he knew she would be in danger since his parents were. He sat up and hugged her to his chest, tightly embracing her as the two of them shook and cried together.

"Kagome, never leave! Promise me!" Inu Yasha said as he cried heavily.

"I promise, Inu-chan, I promise…"

Sesshoumaru watched his brother and best friend shake and hold each other. He only wished that someone would hold him and help him through his depression.

Desperetly, Sesshoumaru wanted to cry… Everyone thought he would be strong, since no one has seen him shed a tear or behave or even hint to be depressed...

But no one sat beside him and held him to take away his pain....

Yea, its short… really sad.. ((cries)) but next chapter I'm making them older… till next time!

slayer chik


	3. Unwanted Answer

Dare to Dream

Chapter Three

(Disclaimer in Chapter One)

Kagome sat with her best friends Sango and Miroku at the cafeteria at their elementary school. They were currently in fifth grade, and all three were very close friends. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were in the principal's office for the last thirty minutes, where they spent a lot of their time.

Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi had adopted Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru as their own children. Though they have been of trouble, the Higurashi's treated them with love as any other parent would love their own child.

"He's always getting himself into trouble," Miroku state, as his hand wandered toward Sango. She flawlessly smacked it away. "Ow, that hurt! Anyway, event hought we get into enough trouble by ourselves, they are the worst of the worst."

"Yea, but they're our friends… what can we do? They don't fight alone, we're with them," Sango added and took a drink of her water. She only would eat healthy foods and was constantly exercising.

"I still can't help but worry," Kagome murmured. "He's very important to me, and I wish he wasn't so reckless… I hope he didn't do anything dangerous this time…"

Sango and Miroku just watched their friend as she tried hard not to let the tears slip out of her eyes. It always saddened to see such a sweet and kind girl be torn slowly.

But they realized they couldn't help her.

"Boo!" a rough voice said, as the person covered Kagome with their hands.

Kagome screamed slightly in fear, as she jumped out of her seat. "Who is it?" she finally asked after calming down.

"Guess," the person told her. Sango and Miroku just rolled their eyes.

"I don't know!" screamed Kagome. "I can't see you jerk!"

"Nope, you're wrong! Keep guessing… this is fun!"

"Ugh..." Kagome moaned. "Inu Yasha, stop it."

The mystery person didn't respond for a few seconds as they were thinking. "Well, no, it's not mutt-face…"

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, with "mutt-face" being the clue for her answer.

"Finally," he laughed as she took his hands off her face and sat down next to her, with his huge, childish grin as he looked at Kagome.

"Sorry, brain's not working today. I had four tests…" she moaned, slumping down on the table.

"Actually, it was one test, with two sections, and two quizzes!" Miroku stated cheerfully.

"Same thing o me," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Kagome!" a voice screamed across the busy lunchroom. Inu Yasha walked over to where everyone else was sitting and stood between Kouga and Kagome.

"What happened to you?" an over-worried Kagome asked.

"Uhh…" Inu Yasha stumbled.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Did you get expelled?"

"Unfortunately, no," he joked. "But… we have to go, this is major…"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Just come," he ordered and got a firm grip on her arm and dragged her out of the lunchroom.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she whined as she winced in pain. He continued to drag her down the main hallway.

"Inu Yasha! It hurts!"

He loosened his grip and continued the long walk down the hallway, with a saddened look on his face, as if he was drowning in a world of depression.

"Wait, Inu Yasha, what's going on?"

"Just… well…" Inu Yasha tried to say as his walked slowed down until he finally stopped, his hand let go of her arm and he gently held onto her hand. "Kagome…" he tried again. "To start…. No… You see…"

"Say it already," she said, rather aggravated, as she leaned closer to Inu Yasha.

Suddenly, he turned around. In one swift movement, he pulled her tightly and closely to him, gently but securely, embracing her to him.

"You don't want to know…" he whispered into her ear gently and softly. "You really don't want to know…"

End of chapter three… I'm going to go sleep a little and work on chapter four and my other fics soon..

Ja-ne!

slayer chik


End file.
